Fools In Love
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Gregory Goyle is the stupidest Slytherin boy in sixth year. Daphne Greengrass is the stupidest Slytherin girl in sixth year. What could possibly go wrong? According to Pansy Parkinson, they're meant for each other. ONE-SHOT. T for mentions of sexual themes.


**disclaimer: JKR owns all!**

**a/n: I know I'm in a minority for this pairing, but in my opinion it's perfect, and you'll see why. Lol XD**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was beautiful, and not a soul in Slytherin denied it. She had long flowing blonde curls, bright and piercing emerald eyes, and a fair blemish-free complexion. All of the Slytherin boys in the sixth year class agreed that she was always a good pick for shags after a Quidditch victory party, but not for a serious relationship, as she was horribly airheaded.

Daphne herself didn't care that she was always being passed around between Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini. She was too dull to even realize that they were just using her. Her group of friends, Pansy's gang, called her the 'Slytherin slut' behind her back. Even if she did come to any realizations however, she wouldn't really care.

In her opinion, Malfoy was undeniably sexy, but also a total jerk. Nott was good in bed, but his face was full of gross pimples. Zabini always knew how to sweet talk the ladies, but he had horribly bad breath. And as for Pansy's little nickname, Daphne already knew what she was, and flaunted it in their faces.

However, there was one boy that she'd be willing to stop shagging every guy in their house for. He was one of two Slytherin boys in her year that she'd not yet had sexual relations with. Gregory Goyle was tall and muscular. He had short light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a nice face.

The other boy that she hadn't slept with was Vincent Crabbe, but he was gross and fat, and a total slob. Crabbe and Goyle were Malfoy's personal cronies, and both were sons of Death Eaters. Crabbe actually seemed to have a brain inside of his head, but Goyle was as dull as they come. Many people actually said he was the male equivalent of Daphne intelligence wise.

Daphne thought she'd be perfect with Goyle. They had so much in common; failing Charms, failing Transfiguration, failing Arithmancy, and failing almost everything else they were taking. Not to mention the Goyles were still a respectable pureblood family, just like the Greengrass family.

One night, after a big Quidditch victory against Ravenclaw, there was another big party in the Slytherin common room. Daphne watched Goyle talking to Crabbe in the corner, daring each other to chug their Butterbeers. She was itching to get with him.

"Heyy Daph, how about we go up to my dorm?" Theo whispered in her ear, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms seductively around her waist.

"No," Daphne said coldly, turning around and slapping his hands off of her.

"Aw man, did Malfoy already ask you?" Theo asked, a dejected look across his acne-ridden face.

"No," Daphne replied, a coy smirk across her own face.

"Zabini?" Theo tried.

"No...I'm gonna go talk to Goyle," Daphne brushed right past him.

"GOYLE?!" Theo's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he gawked after her as she strutted over to Goyle.

Goyle had just taken a huge swig of Butterbeer when Daphne came up behind him. "How's it going, Greggy?" she purred in his ear, and slapped his bum as she walked past.

He spit his Butterbeer all over Crabbe in shock. "D-Daphne?" he stuttered, as if he couldn't believe she'd actually spoken to the likes of him.

Crabbe growled angrily and went to punch Goyle, but Goyle shoved him backwards. "Very strong, good one Greggy," Daphne commented, sitting down in one of the black leather armchairs.

"Why're you suddenly interested in a stupid bloke like me?" Goyle asked skeptically.

"I got bored with all those other prats, I'm looking for something more...permanent, if you know what I'm saying," Daphne said coolly.

"No...I don't," Goyle stated bluntly.

"Let me put it this way; Theo's face is full of gross pimples, Malfoy's a wimp and an asshole, and Zabini's breath smells like a troll's feet," Daphne replied, seductively going over and sitting in his lap.

"I don't get it," Goyle was still confused.

"Maybe this will help," Daphne said, snogging him full on the mouth.

Pansy whispered to Tracy Davis. "Finally, I was waiting for those two idiots to get it on!"

Tracy snickered.


End file.
